Memories of the day
by Leikkona
Summary: Août 2012 - 31 jours, 31 drabbles - Recueil divers et variés de drabbles, selon l'humeur changeante de l'auteur. - 13e jour : Akon x Mayuri
1. Defiant : Rose x Kira

_Parce que non, un seul défi au mois d'août, ça ne me suffisait pas, malgré les vacances ! ... Et aussi peut être parce que j'avais envie d'écrire des drabbles en vrac sur des couples en vrac. :) _

_Donc ici, tous les jours, des couples surprise ou des drabbles autour d'un groupe de persos ou même d'un seul perso, yay ! ... Parce que j'ai envie d'écrire sur eux~ ! Il y aura probablement quelques couples qui réapparaitront simplement parce qu'ils m'inspirent.. Je ne prends pas spécifiquement de requêtes, mais vous pouvez toujours proposer des pairings, on verra si ça m'inspire... ou non. :)_

_Merci à Arienlys pour le titre du recueil. Ainsi qu'à l'OST de FFIX. :D_

* * *

**1# Defiant (Rebelle/Provocant) [ Rose x Kira ]**

Cela n'avait pas été simple. Rien ne pouvait être simple, à dire vrai. Un beau jour, il était arrivé dans le bureau et avait tout modifié. Ses habitudes. Ses gestes du quotidien. Rien n'avait plus de sens. Il n'avait pas fait totalement son deuil et l'autre débarquait et reprenait la place comme s'il était... comme s'il était... (et une petite voix au fond de lui lui rappelait que si. Si. Il était. Il était et il avait été là bien avant le capitaine Ichimaru. Que cette place était la sienne de droit, lui qui avait été trahi par les siens et à qui l'on avait tout arraché dans le déshonneur le plus complet.)

Au début, il s'était refusé à travailler pour cet inconnu, cet autre qui prenait la place de celui qui lui avait arraché le cœur. C'était moins refuser de travailler que de faire le minimum vital pour la division. C'était sa façon à lui de le défier, de lui montrer qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre cette place aussi facilement qu'il avait l'air de le penser. Et puis... étrangement, cela n'avait pas eu l'air de perturber le capitaine plus que cela. Il faisait ses rapports (à la grande surprise de Kira, qui avait l'habitude d'un capitaine beaucoup plus flemmard sur la paperasserie), entraînait les recrues, profitait de son temps libre pour aller voir ses amis (apparemment, le capitaine de la Cinquième avait besoin d'un soutien moral assez important) et jouer de la musique.

La musique... Kira avait déjà entendu Hisagi jouer de sa guitare électrique. Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec les sons que le capitaine Otoribashi pouvait tirer de l'instrument. Un jour, alors qu'il avait fini de faire son minimum de rapport du jour, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Attiré par la mélodie, il s'était placé à l'entrée du bureau du capitaine, et il avait écouté en silence. Il ne savait pas si l'autre homme l'avait remarqué. Si oui, il n'avait rien dit. Quelque chose, dans cette musique mélancolique, lui parlait.

Petit à petit, il avait pris l'habitude de venir s'installer là, chaque jour, au moment où le capitaine Otoribashi sortait son instrument, après qu'ils aient rempli leurs rapports. Petit à petit, Kira oubliait ce défi silencieux qu'il avait jeté à son nouveau capitaine et se laissait apprivoiser. La musique apaisait ses plaies ouvertes. Son air serein quand, les yeux fermés, il se plongeait dans la mélodie, faisait naître un sourire sur les lèvres de son capitaine. Parce qu'il avait remporté là son plus important combat : permettre à son lieutenant de s'ouvrir un peu, juste un peu, juste assez pour qu'ils puissent enfin essayer de se comprendre et de s'apprendre.


	2. Powder : Rose x Shinji

_Le mot m'a tout de suite fait penser à ce bout de headcanon avec Fujikujaku. Je me suis sentie obligée de l'écrire. :'D !_

_Notez que j'ai essayé de respecter au mieux le contexte historique~ (marine hollandaise du 18e siècle, en Asie)_

* * *

**2# Powder (Poudre) [ Rose humain x Shinji, 18e siècle ]**

- Qu'es'tu fous ?

Rose n'avait même pas besoin de relever la tête pour savoir qui venait d'arriver. Et s'il se remettait à fixer le "vide" une fois de plus, surtout en discutant avec ledit "vide", il allait encore recevoir quelques coups d'œil surpris qu'il voulait éviter à tout prix. Il avait beau s'installer dans le coin le plus calme du navire pour travailler, certains matelots passaient quand même par là. La tranquillité était quelque chose de très surfait sur une flûte de commerce.

- Je m'occupe de mon pistolet. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu avais du travail.

Non, vraiment pas besoin de relever la tête pour savoir que devant lui, Shinji était en train de faire une grimace, accroché à l'envers dans le ciel, comme à son habitude. Un jour, il lui avait demandé pourquoi il n'essayait pas de se mettre à l'endroit, plutôt que de toujours se balader comme si le ciel était son plancher. La réponse avait été un large sourire félin qu'il connaissait un peu trop bien désormais

- D'jà fini, pourquoi ? C'quoi ce machin, sérieusement ?

- Je viens de te le dire. Je te l'ai déjà expliqué.

- Oh, oui, j'me rappelle de ces fameuses explications. "C't'un truc qui tire". Super clair, hein ?

Le shinigami se décida enfin à rejoindre les planches du navire et à s'asseoir à côté de lui pendant qu'il était en train de nettoyer le canon de son arme. Maintenir cette fichu platine à silex en état de marche était une vraie galère. Nettoyer chaque pièce, faire attention à ce que la poudre ne se soit infiltré nul part...

Curieux comme un chat, Shinji était en train de se pencher vers les cartouches de papier que Rose avait emmené avec lui pour les vérifier. Forcément. Ça devait être une règle implicite entre eux. S'il y avait quelque chose de dangereux, ça allait attirer l'attention du shinigami.

- Hep ! Arrête, ne les ouvre pas, tu vas en mettre partout.

- Et... c'quoi, c'truc ?

- Des cartouches de poudre à canon. C'est ce qui permet de tirer la balle. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie que la poudre devienne humide, elle serait inutile, sinon, alors...

La curiosité de Shinji ne décrut pas, mais il fut assez raisonnable pour reculer. S'il y avait quelque chose qui intriguait Rose, c'était de voir qu'un esprit comme le shinigami pouvait quand même toucher et manipuler des objets qui appartenaient au plan physique.

- Et donc ça fait quoi, c'te poudre, exactement ?

- Elle explose quand elle est enflammée. C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle soit humide.

- ... Ah, forcément.

Alors que Rose soufflait sur la pièce qu'il venait de finir de nettoyer, pour être certain qu'il avait retiré toute la poussière, il sentit le shinigami s'appuyer contre lui. Il remonta le mécanisme avec un sourire.


	3. Grateful : Hiyori et Kisuke

_Aehm. Un jour de retard. J'ai été occupée ailleurs malheureusement~_

* * *

**3# Grateful (Reconnaissant) [ Kisuke et Hiyori, Karakura, 1905 ]**

La dernière chose à laquelle Kisuke se serait attendu, c'était de voir Hiyori descendre le voir dans son laboratoire de fortune. Shinji était étalé à côté de lui, endormi sous le kotatsu que Yoruichi l'avait forcé à installer dans cette pièce sombre et finalement assez peu accueillante. L'autre homme n'était pourtant pas décidé à quitter les côtés du scientifique. Parfois, Hachi ou Tessai venait descendre une tasse de thé, ou un autre Vizard venait voir s'il avait besoin de quelque chose, jusqu'à ce que Shinji émerge et le force à remonter en haut. Mais Hiyori ? Non. L'ancienne lieutenante l'attendait en général en haut pour lui crier dessus, pour lui secouer les puces, mais elle ne descendait jamais. Pour le moment, elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir lui offrir son aide, qu'il avait encore besoin de réfléchir seul à toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Elle avait beau être raleuse et violente, elle était aussi intelligente et efficace quand on avait besoin d'elle, Kisuke pouvait le reconnaître.

Mais la voir plantée devant lui, les bras croisés, le regard fuyant, un grognement au bord des lèvres, était la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait. Pas un geste de violence. Pas un coup s'écrasant sur son visage. Juste Hiyori debout devant lui, l'air gênée.

- Il y a un problème, Hiyori-san... ?

- Ferme la !

Il cilla et reposa sur la table les notes qu'il était en train de relire avant que la jeune Vizard ne descende. Shinji ne bougea pas, profondément endormi. Des fois, le scientifique se demandait s'il n'arrivait pas à filtrer dans son sommeil les éclats de voix de sa soeur adoptive.

- C'juste que... rah ! Me r'garde pas comme ça bordel, j'ai pas trois têtes !

- Je n'ai... C'est simplement qu'il y a l'air d'y avoir quelque chose qui ne va pas, Hiyori-san.

Un grognement lui échappa alors qu'elle se décalait pour se diriger vers les escaliers. Kisuke la suivit du regard, cherchant encore à comprendre pourquoi diable était-elle bien descendu. Alors qu'elle posait le pied sur la première marche, elle se retourna vers lui, les yeux assombri par l'agacement.

- C'juste que... merci pour c'que t'as fait. Pour... nous.

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle avait disparu à l'étage. Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il reprit ses notes. Son ancienne lieutenante était pleine de surprise. Parfois, il y avait ces éclats qui montraient bien qui l'avait élevé. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette endormie à côté de lui alors qu'il reprenait ses notes. Ces moments de faiblesse qu'ils acceptaient de lui montrer étaient précieux.


	4. Decent : Shinji x Aizen

_Pré-TBTP. Et parce que zut. J'avais envie. :D_

* * *

**4# Decent (Honorable/Pudique/Convenable) [ Shinji x Aizen ]**

- Capitaine, il me semble que...

- Va t'faire foutre, Sosuke, j'ai trop chaud.

- Vous êtes au courant que...

- Va t'faire foutre j'ai dit, t'es sourd ?

C'était dans ces moments là qu'Aizen avait envie de laisser tomber le masque du parfait lieutenant et de faire remarquer à son capitaine que, malgré les températures grimpantes, ce n'était vraiment pas une raison pour se balader en hakama et s'étaler de façon indécente sur son bureau. Lui-même préférait éviter de retirer la moindre couche de son uniforme, autant par pudeur que parce que la moindre remarque sur les marques rouges qui ornaient ses bras l'aurait mis dans une situation... délicate.

- Si quelqu'un entre dans le bureau...

- Y m'semble qu'y'a d'jà eu pire qu'moi étalé sur l'bureau parce que j'crève de chaud.

Avec un grognement de frustration, le lieutenant se replongea dans son travail pour tenter d'oublier ce fameux épisode. Pas besoin de relever la tête pour savoir que Shinji était en train de sourire, très amusé par cette situation. A croire que le mot "pudeur" avait été effacé de son dictionnaire, condamné aux côtés de "décence" et "norme".

- D'ailleurs c'est à s'demander pourquoi tu tiens teeellement à cacher les marques de cordes, Sosuke, vraiment.

- Est-ce que nous avons vraiment besoin de discuter de cela maintenant, capitaine ?

- Moi j'trouve ça plutôt amusant, donc... oui, chantonna Shinji en se redressant.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de se mettre au service d'un tel homme ? ... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'accepter de coucher avec un tel homme ? Cela permettait de mieux le manipuler, d'endormir un peu les soupçons tout en sachant qu'il resterait pourtant méfiant. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas vraiment prévu que son capitaine allait être aussi... aussi...

- Capitaine, je travaille.

- Tu tentes de travailler en r'pensant à la fois où Kyoraku a débarqué alors qu'on était en train d's'envoyer en l'air, j'me trompe ?

Nouveau grognement de frustration. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment possible d'être aussi agaçant ? D'être aussi... Shinji s'installa sur le bureau de son lieutenant et le fixa du regard avec un large sourire félin.

- Il me semblait que vous aviez trop chaud pour faire quoi que ce soit.

- J'suis d'humeur à t'taquiner, fredonna le capitaine.

Aizen connaissait parfaitement ce ton, cette attitude. Celle qui disait "j'emmerde la décence, je compte bien faire ce que j'ai envie de faire". Celle qui lui disait qu'il allait beau tenter de se remettre au travail... Shinji allait l'en empêcher, par tout les moyens. Et surtout, surtout, en commençant par glisser ses mains sous les manches de son lieutenant pour caresser du bout des doigts les marques sensibles laissées par les cordes.


	5. Union : Unohana x Isane

_Merci à Wind pour le couple~ et je dois dire que... hmmm... ce texte méritera d'être approfondi. Elles sont adorables. Elles sont simplement adorables. *petits coeurs*_

* * *

**5# Union [ Unohana x Isane ]**

La capitaine de la Quatrième Division était une femme à la fois touchante et terrifiante. Pour ceux qu'elle appréciait, elle était la mère protectrice et une femme chez qui il était possible de trouver refuge. Pour ceux qui n'allaient pas dans son sens ou qui rompaient l'harmonie et la sérénité de sa Division, son sourire se glaçait sur ses lèvres tandis que son ton se durcissait et, alors, le masque bienveillant prenait une teinte menaçante. Isane avait toujours connu sa capitaine ainsi. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle serait un jour celle qui se tiendrait deux pas en arrière derrière elle en temps de crise. La lieutenante de la Quatrième Division. Quand la capitaine lui avait annoncé qu'elle lui proposait ce poste... Isane n'avait pas su quoi penser. Elle avait accepté, un noeud au ventre, inquiète à l'idée qu'elle ne soit pas à la hauteur, qu'elle puisse décevoir le capitaine Unohana.

Après trois mois en tant que lieutenante, Unohana ne lui avait pourtant rien reproché. Chaque jour, Isane faisait de son mieux pour gérer son travail, pour remplir ses rapports, pour satisfaire les demandes de sa supérieure, qui la suivait du regard avec un sourire doux. Un sourire qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre de comprendre, qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu sur les lèvres de la capitaine.

- Kotetsu, y a-t-il un problème ?

La lieutenant sursauta en entendant la voix posée d'Unohana. Avec un sourire tremblant, elle se retourna, les bras serrés autour de ses rapports.

- N... Non, capitaine, tout va très bien, je vous assu...

- Vous n'avez pas bien dormi, ces derniers temps, je me trompe ?

Isane cilla, s'attendant à tout sauf à cette question. Il était vrai qu'elle avait été réveillée plusieurs fois par des cauchemars qui la laissaient en sueur sur son futon, mais elle faisait avec. Elle avait l'habitude, après tout ce temps.

- Est-ce que vous voudriez bien me rejoindre dans mes quartiers ce soir ? Je peux peut-être vous aider.

- Ah.. euh... oui, capitaine, bien, capitaine, répondit-elle précipitamment en s'inclinant.

Le sourire plein de tendresse n'avait pas quitté les lèvres d'Unohana, qui repartit s'occuper de ses patients en lui souhaitant de pouvoir s'occuper de ses tâches au mieux malgré sa fatigue.

**[~o~]**

Quelques coups timides furent frappés à la porte des quartiers de la capitaine de la Quatrième, qui ouvrit avec un sourire. Derrière, Isane, légèrement rouge, s'inclina et entra alors qu'Unohana s'écartait pour la laisser passer. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à voir sa supérieure les cheveux tressés dans le dos et en yukata de nuit.

- Venez vous installer avec moi sur la terrasse, Kotetsu.

La jeune femme s'inclina et suivit Unohana, qui avait préparé le thé en l'attendant. Alors qu'elle s'installait à côté d'elle et qu'elle prenait sa tasse, sa supérieure se tourna vers elle avec ce sourire qu'elle commençait à connaître sans comprendre.

- Ne pensez-vous pas que vous devriez vous détendre un peu ?

- Pardon, capitaine... ?

- Si je vous ai demandé d'être ma lieutenante, c'est que je vous sais capable. Que je te sais capable.

Une nouvelle rougeur s'étala sur les joues d'Isane. Cette soirée commençait à prendre un tour auquel elle ne s'attendait pas... même s'il elle ne s'attendait pas à grand chose pour commencer, intriguée par cette proposition de sa capitaine. Qui souriait. Souriait encore. Et, toujours avec ce sourire, avec une lueur tendre dans les yeux, Unohana l'invita à venir s'allonger à côté d'elle, à poser sa tête sur ses genoux. Isane n'était pas sûre de savoir pourquoi elle avait obéi, mais lorsque l'autre femme passa ses mains dans ses cheveux avec douceur, elle ne voulait pas y penser.

- Je te fais confiance.


	6. Cleansed : Tôzen x Komamura

****_Ce texte a pris des... tours et des détours intéressants, je dois dire. Et oui. J'aime beaucoup Tôzen. Oui. Oui. Je sais. Ce personnage a quelque chose que j'aime vraiment beaucoup. Ah, bref :3 !_

* * *

**6# Cleansed (Nettoyé/Purifié) [ Tôzen x Komamura ]**

L'eau qui dégoulinait sur son visage lui permettait de s'éclaircir les idées. Il y avait quelque chose de reposant dans l'eau glacée, qui ramenait à la réalité Tôzen, qui lui permettait de penser sans confusion aucune. L'eau chaude le ramenait sans cesse aux mêmes sensations. Aux mêmes souvenirs. Il était plus simple de réfléchir sous la constante cascade de glace. Ce froid lui rappelait ce qui était important pour lui.

Une main glacée. Un corps allongé dans un cercueil. Le torrent de sensations qui l'avait engourdi. La colère. Ce désir de justice, si rigoureux et impérieux. L'eau qui pesait sur ses épaules le ramenait à chacun de ces instants figés dans sa mémoire. Ces instants où tout avait basculé et où il s'était juré que les shinigamis ne s'en sortiraient pas ainsi. Pas sans avoir payé le prix du sang. Il se souvenait parfaitement de chacune de ces sensations. Elles avaient cristallisé sa volonté. Elles lui avaient donné quelque chose, une vie sans chaleur, éloignée de tout ce qu'il avait connu.

L'eau froide renvoyait les autres sensations aux frontières de ses pensées.

Des mains se perdant dans la fourrure humide. Les noeuds à démêler un par un, avec une délicatesse qu'il ne s'était jamais connu. La voix grave, des mots que sa mémoire ne cherchait plus à répéter, mais dont la litanie avait quelque chose de rassurant, d'accueillant. Et ces souvenirs en évoquaient d'autres. Bien loin du froid, de la rigueur, de cette vie absurde qu'il s'ordonnait lui-même de suivre pour ne pas constater les fêlures qui commençaient à se former. La justice et la vertu prenaient des nuances qu'il n'attendait pas, entre la chaleur et le froid, la rigueur et la douceur. Ces opposés qui n'auraient pas du se rencontrer se fracassaient l'un contre l'autre.

Le poids glacé de la cascade ne pouvait pas bannir ses idées en permanence. Il se tenait entre un fantôme et un ami, aussi étranger que ce mot soit pour lui. Il se tenait à un carrefour où tout pouvait basculer, là où ses choix auraient des conséquences qu'il n'était pas certain d'évaluer. La carcasse d'un souvenir et la chaleur d'une présence amicale. La justice ou la vertu. Se laisser dévorer dans la voie de la vengeance ou se détruire en acceptant ce qu'il était devenu.

Quand il se relevait, quand il quittait ce cocon brutal de glace se déversant sur ses épaules, c'était toujours la main squelettique qui se posait sur son coeur. Il n'avait pas tout perdu pour se laisser tomber entre les bras de la vertu. Même si parfois, sa volonté frémissait et tremblait. L'eau glacée était là pour lui rappeler son chemin.


	7. Go : Shinji x Urahara

_Discret détournement musical pour le thème du jour. Je vous conseille d'aller écouter cette très belle chanson d'un artiste islandais que j'adore :3 et... enjoy !_

* * *

**7# Go [ Shinji x Urahara ]**

_Go sing, too loud_  
_Make your voice break, sing it out_  
_Go scream, do shout_  
_Make an earthquake_

_You wish fire would die and turn colder_  
_You wish your love could see you grow older_  
_We should always know that we can do anything_

**[ Go Do - Jonsi ]**

Le silence qui suivit la nouvelle fut pesant. Les mains tremblantes, les yeux soulignés de cernes noires, Urahara s'inclina, incapable de prononcer un mot de plus. Son impuissance avait eu des conséquences qu'il n'aurait jamais pu prévoir. Son utilisation imprudente du Hogyoku avait beau avoir sauvé la vie de ses amis, il en découvrait maintenant les effets secondaires, qui, encore, séparaient les nouveaux Vizards de ce qu'ils avaient été, en particulier pour Hiyori, s'il n'arrivait pas à trouver de solution. La jeune fille le fixait, le visage blanc, trop choquée pour parler.

- Je... suis désolé. Je ne peux pas encore concentrer mes efforts dessus pour le moment, mais je ferais tout pour pouvoir...

- D'toute, pour l'moment, c'pas le plus urgent, le coupa brutalement Shinji, pâle. Hiyori...

Elle se releva, comprenant la demande implicite, et le suivit alors qu'il descendait vers leur terrain d'entraînement. A peine avaient-ils refermé l'entrée derrière eux que commença à résonner le fracas des sabres et des cris. C'était, pour le moment, ce dont ils avaient le plus besoin.

**[~o~]**

La respiration lourde, Shinji se laissa retomber sur le sol, Hiyori debout à côté de lui. Il savait qu'il était plus fort, plus rapide, plus entraîné qu'elle, mais quand elle se laissait exploser ainsi, le Hollow sans cesse guettant aux frontières de sa rage, elle l'épuisait. Et quand lui-même... Avec un grognement, elle s'installa à côté de lui, s'allongeant sur le sol poussiéreux.

- 'rci l'crétin, marmonna-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux.

- Pas d'quoi, l'singe.

- ... Tu d'vrais monter voir l'aut' débile, fit-elle en se relevant. J'crois... que j'vais aller voir Lisa, grommela-t-elle entre ses dents. Aller, debout !

Un coup de pied dans le dos le fit s'étaler par terre et il se releva avec des menaces sur le bout de la langue. Mais il les garda pour lui en voyant le regard de sa soeur. D'un geste aussi affectueux que brusque, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et sortit de la salle d'entraînement, se dirigeant vers le laboratoire de fortune de Kisuke. Ce n'était pas dur de savoir qu'il avait du s'y terrer après leur avoir annoncé la malheureuse nouvelle. Il ne frappa pas et se contenta d'entrer. Penché sur ses notes, Kisuke était en train de relire toutes ses observations, cherchant quelque chose qui aurait pu lui échapper. En silence, Shinji s'approcha de lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, le faisant sursauter.

- Hi... Hirako-san, je ne m'attendais pas à...

- On avait juste b'soin... d'se défouler un peu. T'en fais pas. Ca va mieux. Nous en tout cas. Toi...

- Moi ? Mais je vais très b...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, un frisson descendant le long de sa peau alors que son amant l'embrassait dans le cou. Shinji mettait toujours une tendresse toute particulière dans ces baisers chaleureux.

- Va pas m'dire qu'tu vas très bien alors qu't'as pas sorti c'qui va pas d'ton crâne, Kisuke, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. T'as peur. Moi aussi. Mais...

Une main se glissa sous le haut du scientifique, qui renversa la tête avec un soupir frémissant. Parfois, il se disait qu'il ne s'habituerais jamais aux caresses de Shinji, qu'il le rendrait toujours aussi fou malgré le temps passé à ses côtés. Souvent, la réalité revenait et lui prouvait qu'il avait raison.

- Mais j'te fais confiance. Si y'a une solution, tu la trouveras.

- C'est ce que je...

- Sauf qu'il faut aussi t'vider l'esprit d'temps en temps. C'pas en passant ton temps à penser à c'qui arrivera quand tu vieilliras pendant qu'nous on s'ra immortels... à c'qui arrivera à Hiyori si elle peut plus grandir... à c'qui m'arrivera si tu... meurs... et moi pas...

Sa voix se brisa, mais son sourire s'élargit tout à la fois alors que Kisuke commençait à s'abandonner entre ses bras. Si quelque chose était possible, il le trouverait. Il suffisait d'avoir confiance.


	8. Shame : Kenpachi x Byakuya

_... Muse. Voilà. C'est court mais c'est ce que j'avais envie de faire. Spéciale dédicace à Arienlys ! :3_

* * *

**8# Shame (Honte) [ Byakuya x Kenpachi ]**

Parfois, Byakuya se demandait si tout n'aurait pas été plus simple s'il n'avait pas fait partie d'une des grandes familles nobles du Seireitei. Puis il se faisait la remarque qu'il n'aurait pas été à la place qu'il occupait désormais, qu'il n'aurait pas été ce qu'il était devenu. Peut-être que cela aurait été une amélioration. Ou pas. Mais au moins, il ne serait pas réveillé au milieu de la nuit pour marcher dans ses jardins, plongé dans ses pensées. Et ça, rien que ça...

Avec un soupir, il retourna vers le manoir et s'assit sur la terrasse. Toute cette situation était pour lui à la fois bien trop complexe et bien trop simple. Tout se résumait à ce qu'il désirait, aimait, et à ce qu'il devait faire. Entre son devoir et...

- Tu trouves pas ça emmerdant, à force ?

- ... Je crois que vous ne pouvez pas...

- Ça aussi, c'est emmerdant, tu sais, rajouta avec un grognement l'immense capitaine de la Onzième en se laissant tomber à côté de lui.

... et ça. Byakuya n'avait absolument pas envie de définir ce "ça" vague et perturbant. La voie du devoir était celle où il ne se sentirait pas honteux de ses actes sous le regard de ses pairs. Ordonnée. Simple. Il n'aurait pas eu à se soucier de quoi que ce soit à part de la douleur à enterrer, encore une fois. Il y avait déjà survécu. L'autre voie qui se présentait à lui, en revanche...

- Je... ne peux pas changer facilement.

- Queeeel dommage, princesse, ce serait pas désagréable pour une fois.

... était honteuse. Honteuse et séduisante. Difficile à défendre, insensée, égoïste, mais définitivement attirant


	9. Objective : Tôzen x Aizen

_Ce texte a été joyeusement sponsorisé par la SNCF (et ses 30 min de retard. Erhm.) Une idée qui a fait "pop" et qui est restée. Et voilà. Et, hm, vous risquez de les revoir, parce qu'en fait ce pairing est... intéressant o_o; _

* * *

**9# Objective (Objectif) [ Aizen x Tôzen ]**

Depuis que Tôzen s'était rangé à ses côtés, ils avaient pris l'habitude de se rencontrer le soir, au moins une fois par semaine. Mais depuis que Kaname était devenu le capitaine de la Neuvième Division...

Il avait toujours été doué pour deviner et comprendre les gens. Apprendre à connaître leurs motivations, ce qui les poussait à agir, leurs désirs les plus profonds, était le meilleur moyen de les manipuler. Et pourtant, il se surprenait à hésiter, à se demandait s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur. Kaname n'était pas comme l'ancien capitaine Hirako. Il ne s'agissait pas de jouer sur la méfiance naturelle et l'addiction d'un homme qui aurait pu être brillant et avait donné naissance à un outil parfait, mais de faire confiance à la fidélité de quelqu'un. Confiance. Il détestait ce mot, parce qu'il sous-entendait une faiblesse qu'il ne pouvait et n'avait pas le droit de montrer.

Son plus doux sourire sur les lèvres, il traversa la Neuvième Division. Arrivé aux quartiers du capitaines, sans personne aux alentours, il laissa tomber le masque et frappa quelques coups à la porte.

- Bonsoir, Aizen-sama, le salua l'autre homme en lui ouvrant.  
- Cela fait plusieurs semaines que je ne t'ai pas vu... en dehors des réunions, Kaname.

L'aveugle recula d'un pas, l'invitant à entrer, et referma derrière lui. Aizen observa l'ameublement spartiate autour de lui. Rien de surprenant, de la part de quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas voir. En revanche, une odeur délicieuse de nourriture en train de cuire était en train de flotter dans l'air. Mais il n'était pas venu pour cela.

- Y a-t-il une explication ?  
- En effet. La Neuvième est... choquée et a besoin de son capitaine. Je leur ai consacré mon temps.

Il y avait toujours ce léger mépris, cette petite note discordante qui avait rendu Kaname si intéressant, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé.

- J'aurais du vous prévenir, mais je pensais que vous seriez vous-même occupé par votre nouveau poste.

Et dans cette voix là ne perçait pas ce fameux ton, cet agacement permanent de l'autre homme dès qu'il parlait de ce système qui lui avait mené la vie dure. Il n'y avait que du respect. Uniquement du respect, se rendit compte Aizen. Il se permit un petit sourire victorieux alors qu'il suivait Tôzen dans la cuisine. Il n'avait pas besoin de son masque face à quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas voir.

- Il ne faudrait pas que tu oublies nos objectifs, Kaname.

Quelque chose dans ce regard vide se durçit alors que l'aveugle se tournait vers Aizen. Qu'il le regarde sans le regarde, les yeux vivants et morts, fixés vers le néant, lui donnait un côté étrange et surnaturel, qui en aurait mis plus d'un mal à l'aise.

- Croyez-vous que je puisse... oublier ?  
- Dans le confort et le luxe...  
- ... je me souviens chaque jour sur quoi cette position est construite, répondit-il en servant deux bols de riz.

Les gestes mesurés du capitaine de la Neuvième avaient tout d'une danse inconsciente, maîtrisée depuis des années. Son handicap n'avait plus rien d'une gêne... et pouvait même être un avantage. L'hypnose de Kyoka ne fonctionnait pas sur lui. Avec délicatesse, Aizen se saisit de ses poignets et l'attira contre lui.

- N'oublie jamais ça. N'oublie jamais tes objectifs. Nos objectifs.

Il n'attendait pas de réponse. Il n'y en avait pas besoin. Sentir le corps de Kaname se détendre contre lui suffisait.


	10. Strength : Mashiro x Kensei

**10# Strength (Force) [ Mashiro x Kensei, Karakura, 1905 / Karakura, années 1980 ]**

D'un bond, Mashiro s'installa sur le dos de Kensei, les bras passés autour de son cou, un grand sourire sur le visage. L'homme ne bougea pas, le regard fixé dans le vague. Un soupir agacé traversa les lèvres de la jeune femme qui descendit ses bras pour serrer le torse large et qui posa sa tête sur l'épaule musclée.

- Tu sais, le vilain, c'est pas de ta faute, t'es au courant ?

Elle ne reçut pas de réponse. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à parler, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui arrache un grognement agacé et qu'il la décroche pour la prendre dans ses bras et commencer à râler comme quoi elle devait arrêter de raconter autant d'idioties. Il ne commenta pas le petit sourire victorieux qu'elle lui adressa. Parce qu'il n'y en avait pas besoin. Elle avait gagné. Encore une fois, elle avait réussi à le sortir de sa morose déprime.

**[~o~]**

- Mashiro ! ... Mashiro laisse ça tranquille tu... !

Avec un geste expert, la Vizard se saisit de la boulette de riz que Kensei était en train de préparer et l'avala tout rond. D'un mouvement sec, il l'attrapa par le bras et elle lui tira la langue, quelques grains de riz autour de la bouche.

- Tu es... !  
- C'était la mienne de toute façon, Kensei~ ! ... Sinon elle aurait pas été aussi sucrée ! C'est que c'est un gentil Kensei, ça, hein ?

Kensei grogna, agacé, et leva les yeux au ciel. Derrière eux, Lisa secoua la tête et remit son nez dans son magazine. L'ancien capitaine de la Neuvième pouvait s'énerver autant qu'il voulait, râler et grogner, il laissait toujours faire sa petite excitée. A côté d'elle, Rose ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Tu crois qu'il s'en rend compte ?  
- Oui. Après ce qu'elle a fait pour lui quand on a été transformés, tu sais, ce serait un idiot de ne pas s'en rendre compte.  
- J'ai plus l'habitude des idiots que des gens intelligents à ce sujet, tu es au courant, Lisa ?

Elle haussa les épaules et observa les deux autres Vizards au-dessus de sa lecture. Ce n'était pas difficile de comprendre quelle était la force de Mashiro quand elle était toujours sur le dos de sa grosse brute d'ancien capitaine. Elle s'était battu bec et ongles pour qu'il cesse enfin de s'en vouloir pour ce qu'il avait fait et ce qu'il lui avait fait lorsqu'il avait perdu la tête, dominé par son Hollow. C'était elle qui avait été la première à maîtriser son Hollow, elle qui avait toujours dépensé toute son énergie pour les faire sourire. Peut-être qu'elle était fatigante, parfois. Peut-être qu'elle était une grande gamine. Mais ils lui devaient tous beaucoup, parce qu'elle avait gardé la force de sourire et la force d'être elle-même même au fond du gouffre.


	11. Life : Aizen x Shinji

**11# Life (Vie) [ Aizen x Shinji ]**

Quand son premier lieutenant avait passé l'arme à gauche sur le champ de bataille, Shinji avait du chercher quelqu'un pour le remplacer. Il regrettait un peu la femme qu'il avait eu à ses côtés pendant ses premières années de capitaine. Elle avait été en parfaite complémentarité avec son supérieur. Jamais surprise par ses âneries, plutôt même prête à en sourire, calme, capable de le mettre au travail quand il le fallait. Mais elle s'était sacrifiée pour sauver la vie des hommes qu'elle avait emmené avec elle au combat. Une vie pour des vies. La balance était équilibrée, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de la regretter.

Et puis une vie pour une vie, c'était aussi bouleverser des habitudes et en prendre d'autres. Prendre un nouveau lieutenant et s'installer dans une routine qui n'était pas vraiment la même. Alors il avait cherché. Puis il avait croisé le regard de ce professeur de calligraphie à l'Académie, alors qu'il y traînait sans vraiment d'autre but que d'y jeter un coup d'oeil. Pas ses meilleurs souvenirs, ses années à l'Académie. Le sourire trop parfait lui avait semblé faux. L'éclat du regard l'avait tout de suite forcé à se méfier. Autour de lui, tout le monde semblait adorer le gentil professeur qu'aucun travail n'arrêtait, qu'aucune tâche ne dérangeait, qui expliquait encore et encore et encore les mêmes gestes, les mêmes signes. Tout de suite, Shinji l'avait trouvé désagréable et faux, et il n'était pas de ceux qui pensaient que la majorité donnait raison. Alors, avec un de ses plus beaux sourires (probablement l'un des plus terrifiants, celui qui faisait souvent trembler les petites recrues quand il l'arborait lors des entraînements de sa Division), il avait proposé à ce gentil Aizen son poste de lieutenant vacant.

Il avait accepté.

Pour eux, c'était alors un jeu de piste et une chasse permanente qui ne déboucherait sur rien de bon, ils le savaient tous les deux. Une routine feutrée, avec un capitaine écrasant de travail son lieutenant, le début d'une addiction contre laquelle Shinji n'avait pas la force de lutter.

Une nouvelle vie qui allait le mener en enfer.


	12. Contempt : Aizen x Mayuri

_Oui, je continue de rattraper mon retard à pas de tortue. J'ai eu de nouveaux imprévus de vacances. Grouh :P (et j'aime ce pairing, ranaf' pour ceux qui n'apprécient pas le fun de cette débilité sans nom~)_

* * *

**12# Contempt (Mépris/Dédain) [ Mayuri x Aizen ]**

Aizen passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres maculées de blanc et de noir, douloureuses d'avoir tant et tant été mordues. Le sourire aux dents dorées du scientifique le suivait à travers la pièce. Mayuri Kurotsuchi. L'une des rares personnes qui l'avait compris, à l'exception de Kaname (avec qui il laissait tomber son masque sans le moindre problème, l'autre homme vivant très bien le fait de vouloir se rebeller aux côtés d'un sociopathe). Du revers de la main, il essuya le filet de sang qui coulait au coin de sa bouche.

- Satisfait de toi ?  
- Pas tout à fait, non, fit Mayuri en se relevant.

Le corps couvert de cicatrices était à la fois laid et fascinant. Le capitaine Kurotsuchi était un homme maigre sur qui toutes les expériences passées avaient laissées leurs traces. Maintenant qu'il avait vu le réseau de cicatrices pâles et fines, presque invisibles, qui courraient le long de son visage, il comprenait mieux pourquoi il les cachait derrière son maquillage excentrique.

- Pourtant...  
- Il y aurait tellement plus intéressant à faire, siffla le scientifique en passant son doigt sur le sternum de l'autre capitaine.

Aizen ne put retenir un frisson.

- Je ne crois pas que...  
- Un jour, capitaine. Un jour.

Le ton de Mayuri ne laissait aucun doute. Il réussirait, peu importe l'avis de son amant. Parce qu'ils se fichaient tous les deux des sentiments de l'autre. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était le plaisir qu'ils prenaient en se battant l'un contre l'autre, méprisant chaque blessure et dédaignant leur partenaire à leur profit.

Et Aizen haissait le sentiment de peur que le scientifique réussissait à évoquer en lui quand, un large sourire sur les lèvres, il lui affirmait qu'un jour, oui, un jour... Ce serait lui qui gagnerait leur jeu. Un jour, Aizen se retrouverait attaché sur cette table et contemplerait le scientifique en train de prendre plaisir à le découper.


	13. Wrong : Akon x Mayuri

**13# Wrong (Faux/Erroné) [ Mayuri x Akon ]**

Ils s'étaient connus dans les tréfonds du Nid d'Asticot. Un gamin trop effrayé par ce qu'il avait vu et un psychopathe qui acceptait cette présence parce qu'il restait silencieux et que, souvent, le regard de l'enfant s'éclairait d'une lueur fascinée lorsque lui-même était en train de réfléchir à voix haute. C'était un accord tacite, une protection accordée dans des paroles muettes. Lorsque Kisuke Urahara, nouveau capitaine de la Douzième Division, avait demandé à Kurotsuchi s'il voulait sortir pour rejoindre son équipe, il avait du le faire en lui promettant la place de vice-président et le bureau de recherches s'il venait à mourir ou disparaître. Mayuri l'avait pris par surprise lorsqu'il lui avait récité un à un les noms de ceux qui pouvaient lui être utile... et bien plus lorsqu'il avait exigé que l'enfant qui dormait dans sa cellule vienne avec lui.

Akon avait grandi à ses côtés. Un assistant fidèle, silencieux et efficace. Un assistant qui avait compris, lorsqu'il avait aidé à la création de Nemu, ce que Mayuri avait voulu lui dire lorsqu'il lui avait murmuré : "Tu auras la meilleure place derrière la mienne. Tu n'as pas le droit d'échouer." Tout le monde, au bureau de recherches, avait pensé qu'il deviendrait le lieutenant. Deux pas derrière Mayuri. Akon savait que c'était la pire place qu'il aurait pu avoir et se satisfaisait parfaitement de sa "simple" position de troisième siège. Akon savait que, là où il était, il avait tout à la fois pouvoir et liberté, sans souffrir des humeurs violentes de son supérieur.

Alors il n'était pas exactement sûr de savoir comment il s'était retrouvé là. Il n'était pas exactement sûr de savoir pourquoi, si ce n'est que ce sentiment décalé, qui aurait du être si faux, si mauvais, n'était pas si malsain. Une erreur étrange et agréable comme elle n'aurait jamais du l'être. Les lèvres s'écrasant sur les siennes, les doigts enfoncés dans ses côtes dans une douleur à la fois étrange, mauvaise et délicieuse. Les traces de maquillages. Le sourire dément, flottant devant lui, alors qu'il était plié en deux, lui disait tout ce qu'il n'avait pas forcément envie de savoir. L'erreur. Les sentiments dérangeants. Sous les mains de celui qui avait été comme son père, le calme s'était transformé en tempête.

Tout ce qu'il savait avait été effacé, couvert sous les traces d'un épais maquillage blanc, mêlé à son sang sous les plaies ouvertes par les doigts experts.


End file.
